Cliche
by Anernerk
Summary: Bringing a boy home to meet the parents is so cliche. Why do you think Bianca won't do it? She tries to stay out of the cliche category.


**I've been on a Badam kick lately so here's a cute one-shot I came up with. Tell me what you think, REVIEW! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, obviously.**

* * *

><p><em>Bianca, Adam, Drew, and Katie are watching a movie downstairs at the Torres'.<em>

Katie looks at the clock on the wall. "Drew we have to go. We promised my parents we'd be at my house in time for dinner," She says standing up.

Drew nods and gets off the couch. "Meeting the parents ay bro," Adam says with a smirk.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Drew replies rolling his eyes.

Katie smacks him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"You know I was kidding. I'm sure your parents are great," He says flinging his arm over Katie's shoulders and giving her a charming smile.

"They are and I'm sure they'll love you," She tells him with a smile. "But if we're late they might not be too happy."

Drew nods and drags her up the stairs. "Bye guys," She giggles before the basement door closes.

Bianca rolls her eyes causing Adam to chuckle. "What," He asks her. She shrugs.

"Just the whole idea of having your boyfriend over for dinner to officially meet the parents, it's just so cliché," She tells him.

"I suppose it is, but so what. You've never brought a guy home before," He asks raising an eyebrow.

Bianca shakes her head. "Never and never will."

"Why not, are you ashamed of where you live," Adam asks.

"No I love where I live, it's just none of anyone's business where or how I live," She tells him smugly.

"So if we started dating you wouldn't take me home to meet your parents," Adam asks with a smirk.

Bianca starts to laugh causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. "It could happen," He says slyly. Bianca smiles and leans closer to him.

"Even if I gave you the privilege of being my boyfriend I wouldn't let you meet my parents," She says before pulling his face to her so she can kiss him.

"I'd let you meet my parents," He says pulling away from their kiss.

Bianca rolls her eyes. "I've met your parents enough thank you. Especially your mom," She says.

Adam smirks. "Be nice, you know she's been trying to be nicer to you," He tells her.

"I know she has. I thought when the three of us had that water fight in the kitchen she would blame it all on me and throw me out on the street, but she didn't," Bianca says with a smile.

"She tries to look past all the bad things you do," Adam chuckles.

"Could you imagine if she came home and found me corrupting her youngest? I would never be seen again," She smirks pulling on the collar of Adam's shirt.

"Oh yeah then you'd be a goner," He smirks leaning into kiss her again. Bianca pulls away and looks at him.

"You want to see where I live," She asks. Adam shrugs. "You don't have to if you don't want, I was just messing with you," He says. Bianca nods.

**-Later On-**

Bianca turns the knob to her house and takes a deep breath. She grabs Adam's hand and pulls him inside.

"Hi sweetheart, oh I didn't know we were expecting company," A middle aged woman says from behind the oven.

"Uh we weren't, sorry to kind of spring this on you," Bianca says sheepishly.

"Don't be silly, it's good to see you bring someone home who it's Mark for once," the woman says with a smile. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Adam," He says with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Adam, I'm Barbara," She tells him.

A short curly haired boy walks into the room. "Hey T," Bianca says to the boy, ruffling his hair. He playfully smacks her hand away.

"Hey B," He chuckles. "T this is my friend Adam, Adam this is Tristan," Bianca introduces.

Adam waves a little. "Sup," Tristan says and nods before walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

A man in a business suit walks through the front door on his cell. He places his briefcase on the floor and put his cell in his pocket

"Hi honey how was work," Barbara asks. "It was work," the man says kissing Bianca on the head. She smiles.

He walks past Tristan, ruffling his hair then kisses his wife.

"Why does everyone insist on doing that," Tristan asks annoyed, fixing his hair. The man laughs.

"Honey this is Adam," Barbara introduces the young boy. "Adam this is my husband Steven."

"Nice to meet you," Adam says with a smile. "So where's Owen," Steven asks look around the room.

"Upstairs on the phone with Anya I believe, but Adam is actually Bianca's friend," Barbara tells her husband.

"Oh," Steven says more as a question. Bianca nods a little embarrassed.

"We're gonna go to my room," She says before dragging him up the stairs. She shuts the door behind them.

Adam looks around, examining the dance posters and piece of photography taking up space on her walls. He sits down on her blue and white striped comforter.

"So you live with Owen and his family," He asks. Bianca leans against her dresser and nods slowly.

"How long have you lived here," He asks. "You ask a lot of questions," Bianca snaps.

The room fills with silence until Bianca sighs heavily.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you," She says pushing off the dresser and sitting next to Adam on the bed.

"It's fine, I'm being nosy," Adam says simply.

"I've lived here since the end of 7th grade. I've never known my dad and my mom had a few…problems. When I became friends with Owen I was always over here. I always thought of them as my family and when Mom…Barbara found out about my situation she took me in," She explains.

"You're mom obviously just didn't care," Adam asks sadly. Bianca shakes her head.

"Most of the time she was too wrapped up in her bottle to care about me," She says quietly.

"I'm sorry," Adam says placing his hand on hers. "Don't be, she was never my mom anyways," She says with a smile.

There's a small knock on her door. "Yeah," Bianca says before Owen peaks his head in.

"Torres," He asks opening the door fully. "Sup," Adam says with a nod.

"Wow Bee, I didn't know you guys were at the 'meet the parents' stage. You guys must be getting serious. I should've known considering the things you write about him in your diary," Owen says was a sly smirk.

Bianca rolls her eyes. "I don't have a diary nimrod," She says throwing a pillow at him. He dodges it and laughs.

"Anya told me to tell you she says hi," He says smiling at the name of his long distance girlfriend.

"How's she doing," Bianca asks. "Good, she's still in training and she's staying clean," He says.

Bianca nods and smiles. "Is d*ckwad home yet," He asks. "Yeah he came in a little while ago. He seems in a good mood though," Bianca says.

Owen rolls his eyes. "Yeah well he's always in a good mood when he sees you or Tristan, it's when I walk into the room that his mood shifts," He says annoyed.

"Kids dinner's ready," Barbara yells from the kitchen. "You eating over," Owen asks looking at Adam.

Adam looks at Bianca who nods. "Tell Mom we'll be down in a minute," She says. Owen nods and jogs down the stairs.

"So you were serious about never bringing anyone home before," Adam says.

"Yeah, why would I lie about that," Bianca chuckles and Adam shrugs.

"So what makes me so special," He asks her. "I don't know I guess I just feel comfortable with you. I'm not scared to open up to you," She says looking down.

Adam puts his finger under her chin and pushes her chin up so he can look into her eyes. "I feel comfortable with you too," He says with a smile. "Girlfriend."

Bianca gives him a look and slaps his hand away. "Just because I brought you home doesn't mean you can label us," She says.

Adam chuckles. "Fine, fine, I won't use the g-word," He says. "Good boy Torres," She says patting his arm.

"So I'm guessing you still think bringing a boy home is cliché," Adam asks. "Of course, but I make clichés look good," Bianca says with a smirk.

"That you do," He says pulling her in to kiss him. Adam's phone begins to ring. "You gonna answer that," Bianca asks pulling away.

"Nah I'm a bit busy if you can't tell," He says pulling her back in.


End file.
